A. PRIMARY FUNCTIONS OF NU SCOR ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The NU SCOR brings together leading investigators in the field from a variety of disciplines and specialties to address a major women's health problem, PCOS. The SCOR includes investigators from the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Cell and Molecular Biology and the Center for Genetic Medicine at the Feinberg College of Medicine and from the Department of Neurobiology and Physiology at the Weinberg College of Arts and Sciences at Northwestern University. It includes faculty based at Northwestern Memorial Hospital and Evanston Hospital. The Administrative Core will continue to be headed by the Director, Dr. Andrea Dunaif, assisted by the Associate Director, Dr. Jon Levine. The Administrative Core provides leadership, coordination of activities, and exchange of information, ideas and common resources for Northwestern University's four SCOR projects. The Administrative Core coordinates educational, training and outreach activities related to the SCOR as well as joint initiatives with the Northwestern University Center for Reproductive Sciences and the NICHD Specialized Cooperative Centers Program Reproductive Research (SCCPRR) Center at Northwestern University. Through these activities, the Administrative Core advances research on sex and gender differences.